


Fine With the Dark

by frayadjacent



Series: Xena vid series [5]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alludes to major character death, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, but does not show it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frayadjacent/pseuds/frayadjacent
Summary: My version of a romance vid.





	Fine With the Dark

**Title** : Fine With the Dark  
**Fandom** : Xena: Warrior Princess  
**Vidder** : fray-adjacent  
**Artist** : Amy Ray  
**Characters** : Gabrielle, Xena  
**Relationships** : Xena/Gabrielle  
**Content Notes** : show-typical violence, fast cuts, flashing lights. Includes a brief allusion to events from the series finale. Feel free to contact me with questions about content.

[Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/8r3tj9424nsxp0a/FrayAdjacent.Xena.FineWithDark.mp4/file) | [Dreamwidth post](https://frayadjacent.dreamwidth.org/113961.html) | [Direct YouTube Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfWYVfQVUjo)  
  



End file.
